


Proud Today

by holdmenow



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, but mike feels otherwise, everybody know, harvey is proud, the kid rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmenow/pseuds/holdmenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike screws up, and disappoints Harvey. He wants to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Today

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it ;D

Mike knows Harvey’s disappointed every time he makes a mistake. But he cannot help but feel bad for the idea; feel’s bad to know he does the same almost every time.  
  
Harvey is the only male figure in his life; the only form of protection he has despite his boss claims not to care. He is like his older brother, the person who pushes him to be the best, not to fall into temptation. The only person who knows what it is, having to get up every morning, thinking: another day.

  
Having to fight every day to give the best of yourself and help your loved ones, to not be able to continue. Harvey knows, but does not show it. He’s also formed from below.  
  
But still, Mike knows what his boss expects of him, and when he cannot do it, his desire to continue and fight, fades.

 _“Why do I even try?”_ Mike thinks. _“I suck!”_  
  
Mike knows if Harvey is disappointed. His expression changed, his face becomes something cold and embarrassed. You see his head move sideways and then down. His entire body tenses, a mix of bittersweet and sadness, overcoming him. He sees him walking away, to explain to his boss why the boy didn’t achieve its purpose and take the blame for him.  
  
Mike remembers the smile on his boss’s face when he won his first case; a smile that went from ear to ear. Though again, denied its motive. He knew he was proud, he knew Harvey knew he did well to hire him. His face was the opposite than Harvey’s face right now. Mike wants to recover that expression, wants Harvey to be proud of him again, and struggles, more and more, to bring it back.

 

\--

 

He finds the perfect moment one day. The biggest case he’d handled before. He doesn’t ask his boss for advice, he manages to do it alone; to find every loophole he cans and every little thing out of order.

And Harvey is worried. He speaks to someone…

_“Is there something wrong with him? Did I say anything for him to not speak to me again?”_

_“No, I don’t think you did”_ Donna says through the intercom.

Harvey looks at her, worried.

 

 _“Don’t worry. You’d see”_ Donna winks at him. Oh, yes. She knows something.

 

He’s ready, he know he is ready to go to trial. So he does. Does not tell Harvey about it; he barely sees his boss that day but he accidently sees Jessica.

 

 _“I’ve heard you’re going to trial”_ she says

 _“Yes ma’am; my client’s choice. I’m gonna win”_ he claims

 _“How do you know?”_ asks

 _“Well, I have a great mentor”_ he smiles at her.

 _“Your mentor doesn’t like to go to trial”_ she states _._

_“But when he does, he’s the best. And I’m willing to prove that to everybody”_

 

He walks to the elevator and Donna is there and he unconsciously screams for Donna to tell Harvey about the trial. He just looks at her and he knows she knows what he wants and needs.

(Thanks God, she does tell him. She’s a goddess).

\--

He’s there, standing in front of the judge: a good looking woman, paying full attention to him. How he moves, with how much authority he speaks. How confident of himself he is. He’s in fact, proud of how far he’d got.

He’s so focus on his questions, being told to the man on the stand that he doesn’t notice the door opening or the following movement. He doesn’t notice a red head sitting close at the right side of a well-dressed man. Everybody is wearing suits; he doesn’t notice _that_ expensive one. He doesn’t notice the other woman, a dark brown haired woman sitting on the other side.

Harvey, Donna and Jessica are there, sitting at the background of the room. They listen to the kid, to the puppy, to the not-lawyer experiment of Harvey’s (Jessica’s words). They are serious looks on their faces, waiting and really nervous (well, the lawyer was).

Mike is there; Mike is there and he owns the room. He has everything under control. It's about to get a confession. ‘ _Press until it hurts’_ are the words that run through your head at that moment.

 

 _“Did you threaten Miss Mackenzie to get those photos?”_ he asks, rude.

 _“I-I…”_ the man stammers.

 _“_ _Did you threaten Miss Mackenzie to get those photos and then you did it again when you needed her out of the office to keep going with your scam?”_ Mike asked again. His voice raises making man tremble, and he can’t form a word.

 _“I think your silent is the answer that I need. No further questions, your honor”_ he says and sits down next to his client, the poor woman about to cry.

Harvey feels a tingling, covering his body. And both women know. They look at him, smiling. But Harvey is still serious. The trial wasn’t over yet.

 _“He’s going to win”_ Donna assures him.

 

\--

 

Mike waits, sitting, for the jury’s verdict. He feels something behind him. He feels eyes on him, but doesn’t turn around to see to whom those eyes belong.

The judge comes back and everybody stands; and after some formal things she asks…

_“How do you plead to the defendant?”_

_“_ _Guilty”_ the man on of the jury says.

And that’s it!

 

Mike is hugging his client; he’d never seen the woman so happy since he started working for her.

Everyone starts to leave; they take the _guilty_ man out of the room. His family crying but there’s nothing they can do. Mike tells his client to leave; he’ll handle the rest of the things himself. He still has a meeting to set up with the other lawyer, anyway.

Both men shake their hands.

 _“Well played Mr. Ross. It was a pleasure to work with you”_ the lawyer says.

_“Thank you. It was nice working with you two”_

_“I’ll call you to pact an hour and sing the papers tomorrow morning”_

_“Sounds good to me”_ Mike says.

 

He still doesn’t notice his boss on the back. He’s packing up, slowly as the people leave the room. Almost ready to get back to the office, he wonders. Wonders how good it would be to have Harvey here. How good it would be to show him he’s as good as he was in the first case. To show him _he is_ as good as Harvey wants him to be. He has the same energy; the same power he had that one time; the confident on him to be _the best_. He feels something on his chest…

The _second_ best lawyer in the city? Probably soon.

\--

Harvey, Donna and Jessica stand up to cover themselves from Mike’s sight and pretend to go out of the room. But Harvey stays.

Jessica turns to see him, tells him she’s leaving and she expects the files she gave him early by morning. She’s walking with Donna when she turns again and says…

 _“He really is another you. Think about it”_ she smiles and the girls are gone

 

Only a few people are left when the judge tells Mike to get closer. Mike obeys and with his bag already on his shoulder, walks to her. She watches him as the young lawyer walks head down. She sees Harvey on the back, standing _and_ …, fixing his suit. She smiles and when he’s in the middle of the hallway, waiting to greet your puppy, she speaks.

_“You made a hell of a show today, Mr. Ross”_

 

Mike is stunned. But closes his mouth and surprised, nods. He speaks _“I’m sorry if I crossed the line. It won’t happen again”_ he apologies.

 _“It’s not what I meant kid. You seemed to be nervous at first but you controlled yourself and kept going like a winner”._ Why was she speaking so loud?

 _“Thank you”_ he says and looks down to the floor.

 _“You made your mentor proud”_ she goes. That was why.

 _“I’m sorry to contradict you judge, but I find that hard to believe”_ he says and something inside of Harvey kicks him in the stomach.

 _“Well you’re wrong. He is proud of you”_ and she nods up front.

 

When Mike turns around he sees Harvey standing, hands on his pockets and… _he is smiling_. The expression Mike has been looking forward to see again is there. _Mission_ _Accomplished!!_

He’s about to walk to get close to his boss when the judge speaks again. He doesn’t turn to see her, just turns his head to his left slightly to listen.

_“Keep working with him Harvey, he’s really good!”_ and she goes.

Mike looks at him, waiting for his boss to say something. He’s nervous. He was expecting his boss to see him there but he had given up the idea. For how long has his boss been there?

 _“You came”_ he said.

_“Yes. And I’m glad I did.”_

Mike kept silent. He wanted answers. He needed answers.

 _“You rocked the jury with your speech”_ he said, openly smiling.

_“How much did you heard?”_

_“Well I've been here since almost the beggining. You didn't notice. You almost made that guy cry”_

_“Oh God. I think I did crossed the line”_

_“But it was awesome! I have so many movie lines on my head right know I can’t name one”_ both men laughed. Mike went back to watch his shoes. “ _Listen, kid. I know I don’t say this much because of… you know…”_

 _“Yeah, that non-caring thing!”_ he said still starring at his shoes.

_“Yes, that. But everybody already knows and… there’s no one in here so I’ll say it…”_

_“What?”_ the kid asked now looking at him.

_“You made me proud today”_

Mike felt like tears were forming on his eyes but he put the feeling back.

 _“Hey listen, I’m sorry for…”_ the young lawyer started.

_“Don’t be. Too much emotion for one day. Let’s go celebrate”_

_“Aye aye, captain!”_ he said smiling. Harvey patted his shoulder and they went outside to get some beers.

 

Harvey was, Mike knew it, proud of the kid!


End file.
